Spontanious: Why ain’t I?
by Anonymous Joe
Summary: Sometimes you must let go of logic...and let some things pass on their own. RanmaAkane pairing and rated T to be safe. Probably a Oneshot


Spontaneous: Why ain't I?

Disclaimer: Hey…For the record I don't own nor profit from the creation of the fan fictions based on the works of others such as this one. Ranma and all related characters are property of Rumiko Takiashi, TV Tokyo, Viz and others. If any material is requested by these parties to be removed I shall comply………Oh god that sounds stuffy, but I like covering my own backside…

Authors note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Ranma. This is based off of the anime and since I don't own season 4 thus I have never seen it nor have I seen the first two movies so sorry for any discrepancies. Also this is Ranma/Akane pairing…yes, so if you don't like this pairing just leave without flaming…I am not it the mood for that. I tried to keep them in character, but like with many other Ranma fics I will fail horribly.

Summary: Sometimes you must let go of logic, even if flawed like in Ranma's case, to gain something greater and true courage is to be able let it go and let an event take it's course, even if you may lose it all…

Notes:

-isolate something usually for emphasis: like air quotes-

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

United States English used…

(my comments)

----------------------------------Start----------------------------------------

Tendo Dojo

Ranma was meditating thinking about the day ahead of him. His pop had left with Soun to train to fight the -master- due to elections for mayor were coming up and Soun wanted the panty raids to stop during the election. 'He actually thinks he can win…I pray for that day never to come' He shivered thinking of how Happosai could manipulate and corrupt the town with Soun as mayor. 'Not to mention I would be married to her the second day in office…and she, I mean, I wouldn't appreciate that.'

He quickly replaced the face of unease he was wearing with the one of unreadable stoniness while he returned to his meditating. Nabiki had gone off to a college fair, if one were to believe her, but as always no one could even fathom a guess where she truly was.

Kasumi had gone to the store to get more oolong tea but that had been over three hours ago. Ranma let a smile cross his face as he remembered that Dr. Tofu's was on the way to the market. 'About time she thought about herself' he thought.

At that moment the door behind him slipped open and entered in one of his fiancées. Akane Tendo walked in wearing her gi and looked over at Ranma. She stated in her normal tone, "May I join you?"

"Well…uh…I mean…Shouldn't you be off with p-chan?" he replied.

She was not in the mood for this today. They finally get the house to themselves and he has to try to start a fight…again. This was the fourth time today he tried this, first was at breakfast, then after p-chan came home, then when he was told they be here today alone and now this. The first two times she had done the what she normally had done, which was to be dragged into a fight, the third time she left before it could happen and went to get showered. 'This time it will be different, I am NOT going to start a fight…well not intentionally'

"Geez, Ranma you call yourself a martial artist and yet you get jealous of a pig. Now if you are quite done I would like to spar…"she said exasperatedly

'Well this is…uh different…why?' confused he decided to voice his distress. "Why?" he stated.

Akane let out a chuckle, 'His responses are so predictable…' "Because I feel like it." she said.

"That's no reason! Come on there has to be a reason why. Now what is it?" he said.

She just shook her head. "Yes, it is reason. I feel like it. That is what is called being spontaneous…but you wouldn't know what that is…" she said that last part as if a mile away. (Or uh… a kilometer for y'all metric system users out there…)

"What was that! Oh course I am spontaneous! Look at my fighting style!" he shouted. "Stupid tomboy…"he added.

"Ha! Yeah look at your fighting style you may think your being spontaneous but your not…you probably don't know what the word means…baka!" said the frustrated girl.

"What do ya say that for? I do know what the word means! Just cus I don't get good grades don't mean I am a fool. Unlike some people." 'ain't that that right p-chan' he added to himself.

"What do you mean? I am NOT a fool! If anyone here is a fool it is you! Your always trying to find a way out or a way to win and always taking the easy way out so you don't get hurt." She said in the flicker of fury that was beginning to build.

Ranma's face contorted it one of mix feelings those of rage, sadness, embarrassment, fear and mostly shock.. "H…wha-?…How dare you say that! I have…" he was cut off by a cruel laugh.

"Don't even try to refute it. Think about it Ranma, have ever done ANYTHING just because you wanted to? Or have done anything without thinking of the consequences?" she said.

"Well…uh…um…Well there was that time I uh…no wait….well how about the time…well no…"he tried to think of any experience he didn't think before doing something, but he knew he always did. He always KNEW what he was doing and what the repercussions could be but did them anyway…he couldn't think of a time he hadn't looked before leaping even if he did leap into a pool of lava. 'Those choices were usually to protect someone though…like myself, Akane and….well mostly us I guess. Maybe the occasional one to protect Shampoo, Ukyo or my family/Tendos but mostly me…and her. Am I spontaneous?' he thought shocked.

"See...I told you…"Akane spoke softly.

"Well I don't see the point… nothin' good comes from unprepared attacks…"he quickly defended himself.

"Well, that was spoken like a true coward…It takes courage to take a leap of faith…sometimes you gain the world other times you get……"She broke off realizing what the next word was.

"Cursed" Ranma finished somberly. He began to stare quietly at the ground for a couple of minutes while Akane was looking at the door silently. Soon the words began to process in his brain again and the word "coward" had just reached the rage processors in his brain. He quickly shot up into fighting stance.

"Hey HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YO...EVERYONE! WHY I OUGHTA…."he began to scream.

"Calm down, I never meant it in that respect. Nor was it to challenge your precious honor" said Akane calmly trying to prevent the oncoming fight, while remaining seated.

For some reason, Ranma was unable to place, when she talked like this his anger always faltered. So with a "humph" he sat back down.

She sighed, and decided to continue. "As I was saying it takes courage to take a "leap of faith." In it you have to give up on all the what-ifs and just do what you want. I don't blame you for not doing this anymore…from what I see it seems like you have been burned every time you put your faith in anything else…"she said sadly. Then added in a whisper, "And I doubt you about to do it again for a while…"

"yeah, your right. Now you see that nothin' good ever comes from this "leap of faith" of yours…Look what brought me, the "pit o' cats", Jusenkyo, ever growing hair and other things I don't want to mention. Can you tell me when has this "leap of faith" ever brought anything good?" said Ranma triumphantly.

"Yes I can…" Ranma's face fell at hearing this but Akane continued. "Did you ever read the stories of the men who won the lottery?" she said. Ranma shook his head and stated, "No. Of course not, You know I don't read unless it has pictures." She began to laugh and at first Ranma began to scowl but at thinking about his answer he began to join in. When they both were quite through with their bout of laughter she said "You do know it is in the newspaper like everyday?"

"Duh, I wasn't being serious…well about not knowing about the lottery anyway." He said lightly.

"Well at least you aren't that stupid, well then I don't have to go into detail. See those people put their faith in luck and see how it paid them." She said.

"Just some dumb luck won't convince me Akane…that takes no courage at all just stupidity." He retorted.

"Ahhh…but courage is to know something is stupid but do it anyway for the slight chance for something good to come out of it. If you want another example well take uh…" her voice trailed off into a whisper, "marriage." She began to blush lightly and if she looked at Ranma he was also. When ever the topic of marriage came up between himself and Akane he could always find himself blushing.

"What do ya mean…"he found himself saying

"Oh, come on Ranma. Don't you see? That is the biggest leap of faith you can make. Just by placing yourself in that position you're opening yourself for hurt. You have to trust that this person loves you, meant what they said, will continue to be faithful and get over fights with them. Then you sit at the altar in hope that they will show up and say the binding words, if they don't you are cut extremely deep and in front of your family no less." She began to rant.

"I see…" he said softly suddenly understanding the true meaning of a marriage. "but I still don't see what that has to do with being spontaneous."

"I didn't think that you would. Don't you see? Without those tiny leaps of faith such as holding hands, kissing, saying kind words and things like that, love could never grow. Even if you are in love with someone how can you show them? And if we over think these little things to death they become complicated and sometimes hurt the one we love. To gain the love of someone you must be open for rejection…even…if…it might costs you something more." She ended softly again and this time with a hint of sadness.

Feeling a kind of warmth he had felt only a few times before but this time much stronger began to wash over Ranma. Without thinking he said, "Come on lets spar." He then stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Wha-?" she said looking at his hand.

"You said you wanted to spar…why not?" he said in a seldom used kind voice. She let a smile cross her face and took his hand and pulled herself up.

They silently took their stances and faced each other. Akane quickly charged and the fight was on. She could tell he was holding back a little…oh okay a lot. But this was the first time she actually _truly_ enjoyed practicing with him, probably due to the fact she wasn't furious for some reason and he wasn't making fun of her. They both began to smile as they continued their sparing match until they both stopped in unspoken mutual agreement.

He slowly began to walk towards her and stood in front of her and allowed his smile to grow bigger. Then he said quietly, "Much better, you were doing great Akane." Then for a known but begrudgingly admitted reason he leaned forward and caught her lips with his and gave her a quick and innocent kiss.

When he pulled back he saw that she was blushing and looked like a deer caught in headlights. He smiled again and softly said, "I told you I could be spontaneous…" He then turned without another word and walked over to the door. Once there he turned around gave a cocky little two finger wave and winked. And then he suavely and quietly left with a smile on his face.

Akane slowly raised her hand to her mouth and felt where he had kissed her. Smiled and said slowly and softly but dripping in happiness, "Spontaneous indeed…"

---------------------------------Finish--------------------------------------

A/N: There we have it, meaningless and pointless fluff but I like it. I know it is the best but hey it was something I wanted to write. I had writers block from my other story about Evangelion if you ever watched that show, so I did this to get my mind off it. I like this as a one shot but if you think I should continue P.M. me or tell me in a review. And if you thought it was a horrible piece of junk please let silence be your weapon…

As always:

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


End file.
